باي باي يا جميل
"باي باي يا جميل" هي أغنية من فيلم ديزني الكلاسيكي المرسوم مغامرات المخبر الشجاع من غناء جرذان الشرير. يتم تشغيلها في الفيلم على مسجل قديم خلال محاولة قتل باسل ودكتور داوزان. تأتي نسخة أخرى مبهجة من الأغنية في نهاية الفيلم من غناء كورال خلال كلمات النهاية. الكلمات نسخة جرذان= باي باي يا جميل ايه رأيك في التخطيط؟ مش فاضل إلا وقت بسيط وتقول للدنيا وداع يا عبيط في طريق المجد حاطير وطريقك شوك واشاورلك بالمنديل يا جميل باي باي كنت ورايا طول المشوار وكأنها لعبة قط وفار كلها لحظات والدور ينتهي ومعلش يا زهر وحاكون مبسوط وانا باقول باي باي يا جميل ايه رأيك في التخطيط؟ مش فاضل إلا وقت بسيط وتقول للدنيا وداع يا عبيط في طريق المجد حاطير وطريقك شوك واشاورلك بالمنديل يا جميل باي باي كنت ورايا طول المشوار وكأنها لعبة قط وفار كلها لحظات والدور ينتهي ومعلش يا زهر وحاكون مبسوط وانا باقول باي باي يا جميل وايه رأيك في التخطيط؟ واهو وقت بسيط وحتشرب فيه الكاس يلا باي باي يا جميل حاتفوت في طريق سبقوك فيه ناس على طول وحاقول باي باي يا جميل باي باي! كنت ورايا طول المشوار وكأنها لعبة قط وفار كلها لحظات والدور ينتهي ومعلش يا زهر وحاكون مبسوط وانا باقول باي باي يا جميل ايه رأيك في التخطيط؟ مش فاضل إلا وقت بسيط وتقول للدنيا وداع يا عبيط في طريق المجد حاطير وطريقك شوك واشاورلك بالمنديل يا جميل باي باي! |-|نسخة كلمات النهاية= باي باي يا جميل تخطيطك كان تخبيط مش فاضل الا وقت بسيط وتقول للدنيا وداع يا عبيط في طريق المجد حاطير وطريقك شوك واشاورلك بالمنديل يا جميل باي باي! باي باي يا جميل تخطيطك كان تخبيط مش فاضل الا وقت بسيط وتقول للدنيا وداع يا عبيط في طريق المجد حاطير وطريقك شوك واشاورلك بالمنديل يا جميل باي باي! |-|نسخة جرذان الإنجليزية= جرذان: Goodbye so soon And isn't this a crime? We know by now that time knows how to fly So here's goodbye so soon You'll find your separate way With time so short I'll say so long And go So soon Goodbye You followed me, I followed you We were like each other's shadows for a while Now as you see, this game is through So although it hurts, I'll try to smile As I say Goodbye so soon And isn't this a crime? We know by now that time knows how to fly So here's goodbye so soon You'll find your separate way With time so short I'll say so long And go So soon Goodbye الكورال: Goodbye so soon And isn't this a crime? We know by now that time knows how to fly So here's goodbye so soon You'll find your separate way With time so short I'll say so long And go So soon Goodbye جرذان: You followed me, I followed you We were like each other's shadows for a while Now as you see, this game is through So although it hurts, I'll try to smile As I say Goodbye so soon And isn't this a crime? We know by now that time knows how to fly So here's goodbye so soon You'll find your separate way With time so short I'll say so long And go So soon Goodbye |-|نسخة كلمات النهاية الإنجليزية= Goodbye, so soon... And isn't it a shame? We know by now That time knows how to fly. So here's goodbye so soon We'll go our separate ways, With time so short I'll say so long And go, so soon, Goodbye! Goodbye, so soon... And isn't it a shame? We know by now That time knows how to fly. So here's goodbye so soon We'll go our separate ways, With time so short I'll say so long And go, so soon, Goodbye! حقائق اضافية *في النسخة الهولندية للأغنية يقوم باسل وداوزان وألوفة بغناء الأغنية بدلاً من الكورال. *في نسخة ألبوم الأغاني الإنجليزية يوجد جزء اضافي من الأغنية الأولى من غنااء الكورال، عكس نسخة الفيلم التي يغني فيها جرذان منفرداً **نظراً لعدم وجود ألبوم الأغاني باللغة العربية للفيلم فلا توجد نسخة عربية من النسخة المطولة. en:Goodbye, So Soon تصنيف:أغاني تصنيف:أغاني مغامرات المخبر الشجاع تصنيف:أغاني الأشرار تصنيف:أغاني ختامية تصنيف:أغاني معادة تصنيف:أغاني جماعية